US Army Rangers
United States Army Rangers (Rangers) − elitarna formacja lekkiej piechoty Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych przeznaczona do operacji specjalnych na terenie całego globu. thumb|200px Współcześnie jej trzon bojowy tworzą trzy bataliony wchodzące w skład 75 Pułku US Army Rangers. Motto jednostki to'' "Rangers Lead The Way"''! Sprzęt i uzbrojenie: *MP5 - różne wersje *M16 *M4 *HK 416 *M249 *M60 *HMMWV *Stryker *Black Hawk *Hughes AH-64 Apache *Zodiac Historia Czasy kolonialne Pierwsze oddziały tzw. rangersów powstały na początku XVII wieku w Ameryce Północnej. Były to niewielkie lekkozbrojne formacje brytyjskich kolonistów (głównie pionierów i myśliwych) przeznaczone do nieregularnych walk z Indianami i Francuzami z Nowej Francji. Wsławiły się podczas licznych wojen kolonialnych. W 1776 roku, podczas rewolucji amerykańskiej powstał pierwszy oficjalny oddział amerykańskiej armii noszący miano "rangers", od nazwiska jego dowódcy zwany Knolwton's Rangers. II Wojna Światowa Współczesna formacja US Army Rangers powstała podczas II wojny światowej, gdy płk. Lucian Truscott, będący pod wrażeniem działań brytyjskich komandosów, zarekomendował szefowi sztabu amerykańskiej armii George'owi Marshallowi stworzenie podobnej formacji. W rezultacie w czerwcu 1942 roku powstał 1 Batalion Rangersów, sformowany i dowodzony przez mjr. Williama Darby'ego. Składał się z ochotników z amerykańskich dywizji stacjonujących w Irlandii Północnej. Przeszli oni szkolenie w ośrodku Commando w szkockim Achnacarry i już w sierpniu 50 z nich wzięło udział wraz z brytyjskimi komandosami w rajdzie na Dieppe. Jednym z trzech poległych podczas tej akcji rangersów był por. Loustalot − pierwszy amerykański żołnierz zabity na europejskim teatrze działań wojennych. W listopadzie 1 Batalion Rangers wziął udział w Operacji Torch, a następnie do kwietnia 1943 roku walczył w Tunezji. W maju doszło do rozbudowy formacji i utworzenia w Algierii 3 i 4 Batalionu Rangersów. Wraz z 1. weszły one w skład prowizorycznej jednostki Ranger Force, zwanej powszechnie Darby's Rangers. Rangersi wzięli później udział m.in. w inwazji na Sycylię, desancie pod Salerno i Operacji Shingle. Podczas walk o przyczółek wokół Anzio bataliony Darby'ego otrzymały zadanie zdobycia miasta Cisterna. Podczas ataku na tą miejscowość 29 stycznia 1944 roku 1. i 3. batalion zostały okrążone i rozbite, a 4. poniósł ciężkie straty. Parę miesięcy później wszystkie trzy zostały rozwiązane. Tymczasem w 1943 roku w USA utworzono 2 i 5 Batalion Rangersów. 6 czerwca 1944 roku wzięły one udział w inwazji na Normandię. Szczególnie odznaczyły się trzy kompanie 2. batalionu, które po wspięciu się na wysokie klify zdobyły Pointe du Hoc. 5. batalion z resztą 2. wylądował natomiast w zachodnich sektorach plaży Omaha. Tam zostało ukute motto rangersów, gdy najstarszy stopniem oficer na plaży, gen. Norman Cota rozkazał im nacierać w stronę niemieckich umocnień słowami: "Well, god damn it then, Rangers, lead the way!". We wrześniu rangersi byli zaangażowani w ciężkie walki o Brest. Następnie służyli we wschodniej Francji, Luksemburgu i Niemczech. Jeden batalion rangersów, oznaczony numerem 6, został utworzony we wrześniu 1944 roku na Nowej Gwinei. W latach 1944-1945 walczył z Japończykami na Filipinach. 30 stycznia 1945 roku 121 rangersów wraz z filipińskimi partyzantami przeprowadziło słynny rajd na Cabanatuan, który zakończył się uwolnieniem 522 alianckich jeńców wojennych. W 1945 roku wszystkie bataliony zostały rozwiązane. Wojny koreańska i wietnamska Gdy wybuchła wojna koreańska postanowiono reaktywować formację rangersów. Z ochotników z dywizji powietrznodesantowych utworzono 15 Airbourne Rangers Companies, z których 6 wysłano na front. Do końca 1951 roku wszystkie zostały rozwiązane. Podczas wojny wietnamskiej na bazie zwiadowczych kompanii Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol (LRRP) i Long Range Patrol (LRP) utworzono 15 niezależnych kompanii rangersów. Ich zadaniem był daleki rekonesans i pozyskiwanie informacji wywiadowczych za liniami wroga. Formalnie zgrupowane były w 75 Pułku Piechoty (Rangers), który nawiązywał tradycją do działającego w latach 1943-1944 w Birmie podobnego oddziału zwanego Merill's Marauders. Kompanie obecne były na froncie do 1972 roku, po czym wszystkie, z wyjątkiem dwóch, rozwiązano. Motto Motto Rangersów to Rangers Lead The Way, co tłumaczy się na Rangersi przodem. Kategoria:Siły specjalne Kategoria:Amerykańskie siły specjalne Kategoria:Wojsko amerykańskie